Incoming Combiners
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Three of the many protoforms that were lost during the war end up on earth. Only problem is, all three split into five different parts. These fifteen different parts land in different places in different times and are all bonded with human DNA and become part human. They have to figure out where everyone is before the enemy.
1. Harry Peake

In the Canadian city of Ottawa, something crashed down in the house of the Peake family.

Something almost like liquid metal.

When the male touched it, there was a bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes and next thing everyone knew, there was the sound of a baby crying.

When they looked, there was a blue haired baby crying on the floor.

A soft sigh escaped the male and he picked up the baby.

* * *

Years later, at the age of eighteen, Harry Peake managed to join the team of firefighters after he charged headfirst into a burning building to rescue a girl and her dog.

Somehow they hadn't made it out in time.

When he came back out, in his arms was the girl.

Around his shoulders was the dog, and his face had some ash on it, his shirt being somewhat torn as well.

The girl was handed to her parents and the dog jumped off his shoulders.

All that and he wasn't wearing a protective outfit that firefighters usually wear.

That and Harry had been with his parents when the whole ordeal went down.

After receiving thanks and hugs from the parents, he found own parents giving him looks of concern when he went to them.

"Do you realize you could've died?" The father asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Besides, you should've seen this coming."

And with that, the energetic blue haired teen took his phone from his mother and made to leave when a firefighter stopped him.

"Hey, kid."

Red eyes looked at the firefighter.

"Yeah?"

"What you did back there was pretty brave for a civilian. I'm fire chief Zoey Brown. How would you like to be a firefighter?" She asked.

Harry just stared in disbelief for a moment before responding with, "Yeah. Seems like fun," and a smile on his face.

"Hold on a moment, you can't just make a rash decision like that," Harry's mother said.

A sigh escaped the teen.

"You should know by now this is who I am," he said.

He looked back at his parents with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this though?" The father asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said yes," Harry said.

"Want to ride shotgun?" Zoey asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Boy would I!" He exclaimed, smiling wider.

"Fire's been extinguished chief," another firefighter said moments later.

"Alright then, come on then Leonardo," Zoey said and led him to the fire truck, laughter coming from the male.

"Don't forget to clean your face," Harry's mom called after him.

-two years later-

Everyone heard about the transformers and how they lived in Detroit, though now they acted like it was no big thing because they were used to technology.

A fire in a downtown bakery and there was a couple people trapped inside. Harry 'Hot Spot' Peake was sent in to retrieve those inside.

Ever since he was recruited, he never wore the firefighter uniform.

Well, except for the hat.

The only color they had left to give him was blue, like his hair.

When he went into the building, he was wearing a mask on his face and an air tank on his back.

"Is anyone in here?" He called out.

Someone cried out from the kitchen area.

Harry immediately went to where the sound came from to see a couple kids trapped by flames, one holding a teddy bear.

Leaping over the flames, Harry made it to the kids.

Once where they are, he threw them over his shoulders and carried them outside.

However, he was almost out the door when the roof started caving in.

A gasp escaped the older male and he shoved the kids outside as the roof collapsed on top of him.

There was gasps from the other firefighters and the two kids.

Harry attempted to free himself from the destruction, but the amount of rubble on top of him was too much and he ended up injuring his leg pretty badly.

Next thing he knew, he was soaking wet and he heard something sparking.

What was sparking?

The blue haired male squirmed as he waited to be freed.

After what felt like hours, Harry was freed and another firefighter helped him up.

The mask, hat, and oxygen tank were removed from his person and he limped to the fire truck.

"Hot Spot..." One said.

"Yeah?"

"Your leg..."

Red eyes slowly trailed to his leg to see that not only was the pant leg ripped, but skin had been removed and that there was circuitry instead of blood.

Nothing was said at first, but then he ended up calling his parents from his phone.

When it was answered, instead of saying hello, he said, "How long have you known?"

"How long have we known what?" Mother dearest asked.

"How long have you known I'm not human?" Harry asked, not really caring that he was almost shouting.

There was silence from the other side of the phone before she said, "As long as you've been alive."

"And you think I wouldn't have wanted to know sooner?"

"Look, we're sorry, but..."

Harry ended the call then and there, not giving his father a chance to finish his answer. It was then that he turned and walked away from the others.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked when she saw him leaving.

"I'm going to find the Autobots," he said.

"But they live in the States."

Red eyes looked at her.

"So? I need to know what I am exactly."

And with that, he continued on his way.

* * *

Chances are, he got lost in the woods halfway on his way to the States and a few days after he left, but that didn't deter him from making his way.

He didn't seem to notice a crashed ship somewhere in the forest.

Beachcomber, Warpath, Inferno, Smokescreen, and Springer were in stasis in the ship until a warning signal went off.

The five Bots were taken out of stasis.

The green one known as Springer went and checked the monitor.

"Teletraan-5 is picking up a Cybertronian signal nearby, but it's tiny."

"Beachcomber, you and I will check it out," Inferno said.

"Yes sir," Beachcomber said.

The two then transformed and made their way to the coordinates Springer gave them.

When Harry heard engines approaching, he immediately stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see two unknown vehicles approaching.

The two vehicles circled him before stopping.

One of them silently commed Springer to ask if this was the right place, to which he confirmed.

"Who are you guys?" Harry asked. He didn't know if there were humans inside the vehicles.

The other noticed Harry's sparking knee.

"You're... You're one of us, aren't you?" Beachcomber asked.

"Are you guys Autobots, or Decepticons?" Harry asked.

Beachcomber transformed so Harry could see him full size and at least look at a face when talking.

Inferno noticed and did the same thing.

"We're Autobots," Beachcomber said.

"What's your name?"

"Beachcomber, and this is my team leader, Inferno," Beachcomber said.

"What about you?"

"Harry Peake. Can you tell me what I am?" Harry asked.

"Come with us," Inferno said.

The two bots then led Harry to their ship, where Inferno had Springer set up medbay.

Once inside, Harry looked around in surprise.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

Beachcomber then picked up Harry by the back collar of his shirt and set him on the med table.

Springer got to his level and looked him over.

He did take a test on Harry's circuitry.

When the result came in, his optics widened.

"Apparently he was the one giving off that small Cybertronian signal."

Springer looked at the others to see their optics were wide as well.

"Wait, wait, wait. I just met you guys and apparently I'm one of your kind?"

"It would seem so," Springer said and looked at the results.

"And apparently, there's four others younger than you out there. You five were part of the same protoform."

"What's a protoform?" Harry asked, back at his usual energetic self.

"Basic building block of all Cybertronians," Warpath said.

"Well, this is great!" Harry said.

"Let's go find them!"

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I wanna meet my siblings," Harry said.

"And if you guys want to help, you'll need better vehicle modes."

Sure enough, Harry helped pick out vehicle modes for the five bots.

Inferno got a firetruck; Warpath a tank; Beachcomber an atv, Springer an ambulance; and Smokescreen a race car.

All were of Canadian design, obviously, since they're in Canada. A smile crossed Harry's face as he climbed into Inferno's driver seat.

"Oh, so you want to go now, do you?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Harry said excitedly.

"I can lead you to where they are," Springer said and transformed to robot mode, walking to the monitor.

"Since they share the same Cybertronian DNA as Harry here, it should be easy to track them."

"Well, we better get going before the Decepticons pick them off," Warpath said, slightly angered.

"And if we find anything having to do with the Allspark, then we better take it," Smokescreen said.

And with that, Inferno, Smokescreen, Warpath, and Beachcomber drove out of their ship and made their way to the States with Harry's guidance.

* * *

When they were in the state of Michigan, Beachcomber picked up an Allspark signature.

"I've got something," he said.

The four bots stopped and let Beachcomber go get it.

What he came back with was an Allspark shard.

"I found this," he said and held it out. Inferno transformed, Harry resting on his hand.

Upon Harry being near it, the shard started glowing, much to their surprise.

Red eyes wide, Harry started walking to it.

Inferno moved his hand to where the small one could just walk to the shard without falling.

Once there, Harry picked it up and soon after, the shard transformed the charm on his bracelet into a key of sorts and a slot opened on his chest.

Warpath and Smokescreen transformed and joined the two bots and tiny half Cybertronian.

As if on cue, the key was placed into Harry's chest.

Next thing everyone knew, the half Cybertronian was transforming into the first male techno-organic.

His two main colors are blue and black, with some red on his chest.

Everyone was surprised to see this, even Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear under his mask.

"This is awesome!" He cheered.

The shard was placed on Beachcomber's servo and Harry skated back to Inferno's on a set of roller skates that transformed out of his feet.

"We better get going," Inferno said, setting Harry on the ground.

"We can find out what you can do later. Beachcomber, don't let anything happen to the shard."

A nod from Beachcomber.

The bots transformed to vehicle mode and took off. Harry ended up being faster than them on his roller skates somehow. He still stuck by Inferno, though.


	2. Gordon Smith

In the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, something like liquid metal had crashed in the Smith house.

The incident that happened the year before with Harry happened this time, only there's just one parent instead of the usual two, as he never actually had a relationship before.

A result of this is that the child ended up being more laid back and easy going instead of energetic and out there.

Not to mention the fact that this one has black hair and orange eyes.

* * *

"Hey Gordon, you think you could go to the store and get a couple of things for me?" Lloyd asked as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, sure dad," Gordon said with a smile.

"What do you need?"

"Just some yogurt and bread is all. Think you can handle it?" Lloyd asked.

Gordon nodded.

"Of course I can."

Lloyd then handed him the amount needed, along with some extra to buy something extra and off Gordon went to the store.

The current age he's at is sixteen years old. His smile widened and he said hi to some people that passed by.

When he was at the store, he walked in and immediately went to the bread aisle to pick out which loaf would be necessary.

After that was dealt with, Gordon went to the dairy aisle to pick out which ones Lloyd would like.

He chuckled a bit and picked out three different kinds.

"Let's see if he likes these."

Coffee, key lime pie, and Black Forest cake.

This should be interesting to say the least.

Gordon smiled widely and went to the checkout counter, where he purchased everything.

He still had some extra money to spend.

On the way back, he saw someone selling a puppy for cheap.

Not wanting the puppy to go somewhere bad, he ended up buying the Dalmatian puppy.

As soon as he walked in the front door, he said, "Dad, I'm back."

The black-haired male put the four things away before he found himself standing in front of Lloyd, holding the puppy in his arms.

"I see you got a Dalmatian," Lloyd said.

"I didn't want him to go to a bad home, so I bought him with the money I had left," Gordon told.

"You better take care of him."

"Of course I will."

* * *

Three years later, the puppy, named Mary, grew to full size.

Gordon was playing with her when there was a knock at the door.

Lloyd answered the door as both Gordon and Mary peered at them from behind a wall, toy sticking out of the dog's mouth.

At the door was a blue haired and red eyed male taller than both Gordon and Lloyd.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lloyd asked.

"Hello. My name is Harry Peake and I'm here to borrow Gordon for a while."

"What do you want with him?" Lloyd asked.

"There's something he needs to know," Harry said.

"Well, whatever it is, you can say it in front of me."

"I'm afraid not. Don't want someone else getting wind of it."

It was then that Harry smiled. It was noted that Harry seems to be quite energetic.

"Dad..."

Lloyd looked to see Gordon standing there, Mary at his side.

"It's ok. I'll go with him."

"Are you sure about this?"

Gordon nodded.

"As long as I can take Mary with me."

He placed a hand on the dog's head.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind," Harry said, smiling more.

Gordon couldn't help but smile at him as he went with Harry, Mary trailing after him.

Once outside, Gordon noticed four vehicles that hadn't been there before.

"Pick a vehicle and we can go to a hidden location," Harry said.

The black-haired male went to the atv and placed a hand on the handle closest to him.

"These vehicles don't look like an American design," Gordon pointed out.

"That's because they're of Canadian design," Harry told.

"Brought them from Canada."

"How?" Gordon asked.

"You'd be surprised," Harry said.

"Anyway, get on."

A soft sound escaped Gordon as he got on the atv, placing his other hand on the other handle.

Mary soon joined him and sat in the free space in front of him.

Harry ended up taking the lead in the firetruck.

Gordon followed right after, and then the other two followed him.

They drove until they were a safe distance away from the city, where Harry climbed out of the truck.

Gordon got off the atv after Mary did.

"What's this all about, if you don't mind me asking," Gordon said.

"We need you," a disembodied voice said.

Gordon's eyes widened at that and he looked around to see where it came from.

It was then that the firetruck transformed.

Orange eyes looked up at the bot in surprise.

One by one, the other three did the same thing.

The same look of surprise looked at the other three.

"You're Cybertronians, aren't you?" Gordon managed to asked.

"So am I," Harry said.

Curious, the black-haired male looked at Harry in time to see him transform.

This was too much for Gordon to handle, as he sat on the ground and hugged his Dalmatian.

"This is a lot to take in, I know," Harry said and sat next to Gordon, who nodded.

"Yeah, it is," Gordon agreed.

Harry removed his mask, looking over the younger male.

"How old are you by the way?" Gordon asked and looked at Harry.

"20, why?"

"Just curious. I'm a year younger."

A smile crossed Harry's face.

"Well, that's interesting."

* * *

Knockout and Breakdown were two Decepticons driving aimlessly through Pittsburgh.

They were in search of a supposed Cybertronian signature.

Anyone who saw them driving without a human driver immediately assumed they were Autobots.

Breakdown silently growled in annoyance.

"How long until we find what we're looking for?" Breakdown asked through the commlink.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Knockout said as he picked up something.

"I'm picking up a few signatures outside the city."

The commlink widened to the other three cons in the city.

"Decepticons, mobilize. We're blowing this joint."

* * *

One of the four Autobots with Gordon and Harry picked up something leaving the city.

"Inferno, something's heading this way," Warpath said.

Four more showed up.

"Make that five somethings."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Inferno asked.

"Hard to tell," Warpath told.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Inferno looked down at Harry and Gordon.

"Ready to see what you've got?" He asked.

Harry then smiled widely, red eyes gleaming.

"When aren't I ready?" The energetic 20-year-old asked.

"Energetic, aren't we?" Smokescreen asked.

"Always am," Harry said with a wider smile.

The four Autobots hid behind trees in the nearby forest, Gordon and Harry sitting halfway between the road and the forest, the elder of the two in his Cybertronian form.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gordon asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"After all, I've been getting the feeling I'm more than just a firefighter from Canada, that I can do much more. Now I believe I found it and I'm not passing up the opportunity."

Gordon may not be able to see it, but he could tell Harry was smiling under his mask.

That and there was pain in those red eyes of his.

Soon enough, five vehicles approached and came to a stop before transforming and looking around.

"The signal's gotta be around here somewhere," a red bot said.

Harry and Gordon look up at the five and stand up.

"Hey, down here," Harry called out to them.

Five sets of optics looked at the two.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A half Cybertronian and his friend," the blue and white one with the orange faceplate said.

"Wrong. He's my brother," Harry said.

Gordon raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, no longer seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" The red one asked.

All of a sudden, the black-haired male was picked up by the back of his collar by one of the newcomers.

Barking could be heard from Gordon's Dalmatian.

"What side are you on?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The red one got to Harry's level, keeping Gordon away from his reach.

"After all, your optic color is the same as ours."

It was noted that the color of his optics are red, just like the Decepticons.

"Uh, listen, I don't think you should provoke him," Gordon said with a chuckle, noticing the rage in Harry's eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what's he going to do about it?"

The red bot started laughing and next thing he knew, twin guns were aimed right at him.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Harry said, "Now put him down."

That only made the con laugh more.

"Like I should be scared of you."

Before anything else could happen, the two guns were shoved into one of the con's optic sockets and the sound of gunfire was heard miles away, followed by a scream.

Gordon soon found himself landing on the ground and rolling away from the con that had previously held him.

Mary the Dalmatian ran to Gordon's side.

The red con stood straight and reeled back, covering that optic with his servos. Even though it went unseen, there was a smirk under Harry's mask.

"Hot enough for you guys?" He asked simply.

Orange eyes of Gordon looked over at Harry to see that in place of his hands were the guns used to shoot the con's optic.

That was the phrase that let the hiding Autobots know that they could come out and attack for Inferno, Smokescreen, and Warpath burst out from the forest and let loose on the other cons when they were distracted with their leader.

Beachcomber didn't come out however.

Curious, Gordon went into the forest while Harry and them were fighting the Decepticon car group.

"Beachcomber, what are you doing hiding? Shouldn't you be fighting with your team?" He asked when he saw the blue and white bot, the only mech on the team with a visor.

The mech shook his head with a sigh before he slid down the length of the tree.

"Want to talk about it?" Gordon asked and set a hand on Beachcomber's oversized leg, a slight smile on his face.

"It's just... I'm not really a fighter," Beachcomber said.

"I hate fighting of any kind."

"So you're a pacifist then," Gordon stated.

"What's that?" Beachcomber asked.

"A pacifist is someone, or bot in this case, who believes war and violence are unjustifiable," Gordon told.

Beachcomber looked at the smaller figure at his side.

"Where do you stand in all this?" He asked.

A shrug from the orange eyed, black haired male.

"I'm kind of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. I will fight if need be, but I'm also willing to give peace a chance."

That made Beachcomber smile.

So, there was someone who also liked peace.

Apparently neither of them noticed a Decepticon coming towards them until Gordon was lifted off the ground by the back of the collar of his shirt.

"Not again," Gordon said.

Looking up, Beachcomber saw it was the Decepticon femme Metaldust.

"Put him down," Beachcomber said.

"Or what?" Metaldust asked.

"From what I hear, you're just a pacifist."

She then chuckled and transformed to vehicle mode, Gordon landing in the driver's seat and being strapped in so he couldn't move.

Mary immediately started barking at the femme.

"Oh, shut it stupid animal," Metaldust said.

She was so close to hurting the Dalmatian, but decided against it and drove away with the acquired target.

Gordon was frantically looking around, breathing heavily.

"Target acquired," Metaldust said through a comm to Knockout.

"Good," Knockout said.

"We'll be on our way shortly."

The commlink ended after that.

At this point, Gordon didn't want to know what they were planning on doing to him.

* * *

The Decepticons had been driven away and the three Autobots, Harry included, went to meet Beachcomber, Mary at his side.

"Where's Gordon?" Harry asked.

Beachcomber looked over at them.

"The Decepticons took him," Beachcomber said simply.

"I wanted to do something to get him back, but I'm not really a fighter."

"So you just let the Cons get away with him?" Warpath asked, rage evident.

"Calm down Warpath, now's not the time to get angry," Inferno said.

"Not everyone's going to be like you."

Harry just stared in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it.

The same day he found one of his younger brothers and he was taken from him.

"We have to find him," Harry said when there was still arguing.

When he said what he did, every other voice stopped talking and four sets of optics looked at him.

"I'm not losing a brother I just found to those idiot Decepticons!"

They could tell he was about to cry because when he transformed back to human form, there was tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

That and his expression was angered.

Protective big brother is protective.

"Yeah, we're going to find him," Inferno said, not wanting to upset Harry more than he already was.

The red and black mech transformed to vehicle mode and let Harry climb in.

The half Cybertronian slammed the door as hard as he could once inside.

"Ow. Hey, be careful with that."

"Just drive," Harry growled, key in hand and still attached to his wrist.

The other three bots transformed and Mary climbed on Beachcomber, lying down and resting her head on her paws.

Sure enough, the four bots took off in the direction they saw the Decepticons take off in.

* * *

In the hidden lair of the Decepticons, Gordon was tied up.

To what he had no idea.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" He asked.

"Rumor has it you're part Cybertronian," Metaldust said, scalpel in her servo.

"We're going to see if it's true."

Almost immediately, Gordon's expression took on a fearful look.

"You're crazy."

"Am I? Was I the one who lied to you your whole life about you being fully human?" Metaldust asked.

Once that was said, Gordon was silent.

He didn't know what to think of that.

* * *

A week later, Inferno and the others looked everywhere for Gordon and they hadn't been able to find him.

"Look, kid, we've searched everywhere and we can't find him," Inferno said as he looked at the half Cybertronian.

"I'm not giving up," Harry said.

"You think he would give up looking for me?"

"You barely know the guy," Smokescreen interjected.

"I barely know you guys and look at the situation I'm in," Harry argued.

"This is different. You knew him for one day and us longer," Beachcomber said.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Harry screamed.

At that point, tears were streaming down his face.

"IF YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

Every bot shut up at that.

When Harry brought out his skates and skated away, no one went after him to try and stop him.

"Way to go guys," Springer said through the comm.

"You really managed to get him to give up the search."

"Shut up Springer," Inferno growled.

"Like you could do better."

* * *

Harry ended up sitting in the hallway of one of the buildings in the city.

He wasn't his usual self, nor had he been since Gordon vanished with the Decepticon car group.

The blue haired male was panting heavily. Where was Gordon? He looked up when he heard something approaching.

Who he saw made his hands transform to twin guns, hiding the key on his ankle in the process.

* * *

In the main room, Metaldust was experimenting on Gordon again.

Various areas on his body revealed circuitry instead of bleeding skin.

"Please, stop," Gordon begged.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" She asked mockingly.

"I'll stop when I feel like it."

A disappointed groan escaped the orange eyed male.

He closed his eyes and waited for the experiment that never came.

It was then that a sound was heard from down the hall.

Gordon and Metaldust looked in the direction it came from.

"Someone's here," the green and blue femme said. Breakdown then stepped forward. "I'll deal with it," he said.

And with that, the blue and white mech walked down the hall, where he met up with Harry pointing twin guns at him.

"It's you," Breakdown said.

"That little guy that injured my leader's optic." "Where's my brother?" Harry growled.

"Why do you want to know?" Breakdown asked.

"I need him," Harry said.

"And trust me, you do not want to get in my way."

"Or what?" Breakdown asked.

Next thing the Decepticon knew, both his optics were missing and there was damage to his internal structure.

Breakdown soon found himself on his back on the ground.

Harry walked down the hall where Breakdown came from, transforming to robot mode minus his head.

Red eyes glowed with anger as he entered the room where the others were.

" **Where... Is... Gordon**?" Harry spat out.

Orange eyes managed to find their way over the table he's on.

"Big brother," Gordon said.

Harry looked to see Metaldust at an operating table with Gordon on it, though he only saw Gordon from the eyes up.

There was a nod from Harry before he commed the bots using a secret comm channel.

"Guys, I found the place. I know where Gordon is."

"Don't do anything rash," Inferno said.

"Wait for us to show up."

"Too late," Harry told.

"I already took down Breakdown. Plus, I kind of already used my key on my brother."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Harry said.

"Now there's two techno-organic a kicking aft. And like I always say: Rust never sleeps and neither do I."

It was true.

Harry had used his key on Gordon when he had been talking to Inferno once he managed to get past the Decepticons and put it around his wrist again.

Now Gordon was just like him and both were fighting off the Decepticons as best they can.

When the comm ended, Harry looked at Gordon, who's back was pressed to his.

"The Autobots will be here soon. Once they pick up our signature, they'll know where to go."

Gordon smiled under his mask.

"Good. We could use their help."

"We're doing fine," Harry said.

Orange eyes looked at him like 'really?'

"I wonder about you big brother."

On the inside, Harry beamed when Gordon called him that.

Both times he had.

"No time for that now. Time for fighting."

And with that, Gordon and Harry fought Metaldust, Knockout, and the other two Decepticons until Inferno, Warpath, and Smokescreen arrived.

Inferno took on Knockout; Smokescreen and Warpath took the other two, and Harry and Gordon took on Metaldust.

"This is what you get for messing with my brother," Harry said as three guns aimed for the femme.

Two were from Harry while the third is Gordon's.

Three shots fired and more kept coming until Metaldust gave up and transformed, driving away from the location.

Both techno-organics went on to help the three other bots until the three Decepticons took after Metaldust.

Inferno looked at Harry and Gordon.

The smaller and younger of the two has a black helm, orange mask, and the armor on his chest and crotch areas are orange as well.

The armor on his feet is black.

"Got to admit, you two fought well, even though one of you didn't listen to what he was told."

And cue the glare at Harry.

"I'm happy in the thick of things," Harry said simply.

"And I wanted to find my brother."

The blue, black, and red techno-organic placed an arm around the other and held him close.

Gordon smiled under his mask.

"We still have three others to find, remember?" Smokescreen asked.

"Where's the next one Springer?" Inferno asked via commlink.

"The city of Chicago," Springer informed.

"His name is Samuel Holt."

"I know where Chicago is," Gordon said.


	3. Samuel Holt

_Chicago, Chicago!/It's a city that's exciting/It's a city that's inviting/It's a city for a woman just like me/There's a lake they call Lake Michigan/I think I'm really fitting in/This city is my perfect cup of tea/Chicago, Chicago!/Chicago, Chicago!_

* * *

Samuel Holt wasn't your average human.

He was just like Harry Peake and Gordon Smith; he just didn't know it.

Not yet at least.

The family he grew up with was two moms and a little sister.

Kind of made him wish he had a brother.

What he didn't know was that it would come true and he would get more than one brother.

* * *

Currently he is ten years of age.

"Mom, mama," Samuel said as he approached the two older females.

Both looked at him and smile.

"Yes Sammy?" The brunette asked.

"I've been wondering... Will I ever get a little brother?" Samuel asked. Both females chuckle.

"You want a brother?" The redhead, named Alyssa, asked.

A nod from the male.

"I'm the only male in a family of all females," he pointed out.

"We'll see what we can do," Alyssa said and kissed his forehead.

"Now, why don't you go play with your sister."

"But she's sleeping," Samuel told.

A soft sound escaped Alyssa's partner, Shelby, as she stood up and went to the two and placed a hand on his head.

"You want to watch a movie with us?" Shelby asked.

That made a smile cross Samuel's face.

"Yeah!"

Samuel, Shelby, and Alyssa went and watched a movie.

When it was over, Samuel was found to be sleeping on Alyssa.

Both females smile at the scene and Alyssa carried him to bed, where he said, "Nighty night mama," in his sleep.

Alyssa smiled at that and kissed his cheek saying, "Good night Sammy."

She pulled the covers over him and left the room, turning off the light in the process.

"He's sound asleep," Alyssa said as she joined Shelby.

"Good," Shelby said.

"And so is Morgan."

* * *

Eight years later, Samuel was in his final year of high school and his sister Morgan is in her final year of middle school.

The brunet walked to the middle school. As usual, the high school got out before the middle school.

Every day Samuel would go to the middle school to wait for Morgan to get out.

Today was different though.

Today Samuel walked into the school and found out where her final class is.

He peered into her classroom and looked at the different students, figuring out where Morgan could be.

"Can I help you?"

Those four words made Samuel look up and see the teacher.

"I'm Morgan Holt's older brother, Samuel. Is she in this classroom?" "Yeah, she's over there."

Blue eyes looked over to see Morgan with her head down on her desk.

A smile crossed his face and he went to where she is, taking a seat by her.

"Hey."

Morgan glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Don't you usually wait outside?"

"That's no way to treat your brother," Samuel said.

She continued to glare at him.

"I will cut you."

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention away from each other and to the teacher.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue this lesson," the teacher said.

"Sorry sir," both Morgan and Samuel say.

Morgan sent a glare Samuel's way before the lesson continued.

Being a high school student, Samuel didn't need to do anything.

In fact, he spent the rest of the time on his phone.

When the bell rang, Samuel got up and put his phone away as Morgan put her school supplies away before getting her backpack.

Samuel was with her the entire time.

When she had everything, the two left to see if their parents were there, which they were.

"Hi mom, mama," they say when they were in the car.

"Hi you two," Alyssa said.

Shelby smiled.

"There's a couple guys at home wanting to speak with you Samuel."

The brunet blinked.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

"I don't know," Shelby said.

"They just said it's important."

"Oh, ok," Samuel said.

"So, how was school?" Alyssa asked.

"Good until Samuel showed up," Morgan said.

"Would you just get over it?" Samuel asked.

"You've been like that since I walked into your class."

The two argued the whole car ride home.

Both Alyssa and Shelby ignored them, as this was a usual thing for the two siblings.

* * *

Once they were home, Samuel was the first one out of the car and when he jumped out, he saw a male with blue hair and red eyes and a male with black hair and orange eyes throwing his football back and forth.

"Are you the ones that wanted to talk to me?" Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Two sets of eyes looked at him and the football bounced off the head of the blue haired male.

"Yeah. Are you Samuel?" He asked.

There was a nod from Samuel.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you guys?"

"Harold Peake, though I usually go by Harry," the blue haired male said.

"And I'm Gordon Smith," the black-haired male said.

None of them seemed to notice Morgan peering from the other side of the car, staring at Harry with a love-struck expression.

Not only did she write about him in the diary she has with her, but she also got a picture of him with her phone.

Harry seemed to notice because for the second one, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

Samuel noticed her and gave her the death glare that always sent her running.

Morgan ended up running into the house.

"Sorry about her. My little sister, Morgan. She's four years younger than me and usually wants nothing to do with me."

"You're lucky," Gordon said.

"I grew up without any siblings, then I met Harry a couple days ago and as it turns out, he's my older brother."

A defeated look spread across Samuel's face.

"I want a brother. I live in a family of all girls. Two moms and Morgan."

Two hands were placed on Samuel's shoulders, one Harry's and the other Gordon's.

Blue eyes looked at them.

"No need to fear," Harry said with a smile.

"As it turns out, you're our younger brother."

When that was said, Samuel's eyes widened and he gasped.

Out of nowhere, he hugged both Harry and Gordon, one arm around each.

"I don't believe this," Samuel said with a smile and tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Two arms found their way around the brunet, one belonging to Harry and the other to Gordon.

"Yeah, you're the middle child of five brothers," Gordon said.

* * *

"So you two are his older brothers?" Shelby asked.

"His real brothers?"

Harry and Gordon nod.

"Yes we are. And we have two brothers that are younger than him that we're going to find," Harry said.

It was noted that Harry is quite energetic while Gordon is more laid back.

"It's weird how two contradicting guys could be related," Alyssa said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and tilted his head.

"Well, you're so energetic while Gordon is more laid back and easy going," Alyssa pointed out.

"It's just the way we ended up I guess," Gordon said.

Samuel was sitting in between Harry and Gordon.

"Anyway, off course. We need Samuel for something important. Don't know how long it will take, but we need him," Harry said.

Of course, he was being honest.

"Listen here, handsome, just because you say you need him doesn't mean you can just take him," Morgan said, popping up out of nowhere.

Five sets of eyes stared at her and there was silence after she said that.

Until Harry spoke up.

"Did you just call me handsome?"

Upon realizing what she said, Morgan's face reddened slightly.

"What if I did?" She asked.

"And how old are you exactly?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgan's face reddened more.

"Fourteen."

"Yeah, six-year difference. Not only do I not date someone with that much of a difference in years, but I don't date people I don't know," Harry said.

"But I do appreciate you calling me handsome, so thanks for that."

And cue the smile from the blue haired male.

The smile that sent Morgan to the moon and back.

She pulled out her phone in time to get a picture of him smiling.

"Morgan, go to your room," Alyssa said.

The young teen pouted.

"Yes mama."

With that, she sulked to her room.

"I'm surprised. That's the first time **anyone's** complimented me on my looks," Harry said.

"That's the first time she's taken interest in **anything** that involves me," Samuel said.

"No surprise it's an older guy she finds attractive."

"Who just so happens to be your oldest brother," Harry pointed out.

"True," Samuel said with a smile.

"Off course again," Shelby reminded.

"As long as Sammy comes back in one piece, he can go with you two."

"WOOHOO!" Samuel cheered, hugging Harry and Gordon, who in turn hugged back.

* * *

Harry climbed in the firetruck, Gordon climbed on the atv with his dog Mary, and Samuel climbed in the race car.

Leaning out the driver's side window, Harry gave the two a thumbs up.

Both Gordon and Samuel gave a thumbs up in return.

Smiling, Harry leaned back in.

"Ok Inferno, we're ready."

"Alright, let's go then," Inferno said and took off, the others in tow.

"Hey, can I put on music?" Harry asked.

"Oh, ok. I don't see why not."

A smile crossed Harry's face as he turned on the radio.

The song that just started playing is We Will Survive by the Warp Brothers.

Upon hearing it, Harry smiled more.

"Yes! I love this song!"

Inferno chuckled a bit and commed the others to let them hear the song as well.

Gordon smiled and rolled his eyes while Samuel was surprised and wondering just how.

"What..."

"We will survive," Harry said, along with the voice in the song.

"He absolutely loves this song," Gordon said.

"How are we able to talk to each other?" Samuel asked.

He was freaking out on the inside.

"Commlink," a disembodied voice said, causing the brown-haired male to scream.

"Calm down, it's just Smokescreen," the same voice said.

Next thing the racer knew, there was a brown-haired head lying on his steering wheel.

Samuel had fainted.

"Can, uh, can we pull over?" Smokescreen asked.

"I think he fainted."

The others complied when they were just outside the city.

Harry ended up pulling Samuel out of Smokescreen so he could transform.

"I think we overloaded his brain," Harry said.

"Hence why he fainted."

The blue haired male ended up sitting on the ground, holding Samuel's upper body in his arms.

"You know, for just finding out you're a big brother and finding who your siblings are, you seem to be doing a great job of playing your part," Gordon said.

Red eyes looked at him.

"Instinct I guess," Harry said.

Gordon sat next to Harry and leaned on him.

"You know, if I had to choose between the life I lived before and this one, I'd choose this one," he said, orange eyes looking up at Harry, who smiled at that.

"So would I." Harry looked over the brunet in his arms, noting what he was wearing.

White shirt, black lightweight button up with the top button buttoned, red jeans, and white sneakers.

When Samuel came to half an hour later, he was surprised to find himself clutched in Harry's arms.

The two were hiding behind a bush while there were bots fighting, Gordon nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked.

Red eyes looked down at him.

"You're awake!" Harry said.

"There's a fight going on between Autobots and Decepticons. They're after those whose parents have no idea where they came from. Did the same thing with Gordon, who's fighting with the Autobots."

Samuel immediately sat up, drawing Harry's arms away from him.

"What? How?" He asked, looking at Harry.

A smile crossed the face of the blue haired and red eyed male.

"Thought you'd never ask."

All of a sudden, Harry transformed into his blue and black Cybertronian form, drawing a look of surprise from the younger.

"I'm going to show you something."

Harry's left hand transformed into a hose, like the kind used on a firetruck.

Pulling up Samuel's right pant leg, Harry dragged an edge of the rim along the bare skin.

Of course, Samuel did scream in pain at that, but then he heard something sparking.

What was sparking?

"Look at your leg," Harry said.

Opening his eyes and looking where Harry told him to, Samuel was surprised to see not blood, but circuitry.

"What... What am I?" He asked.

Harry held up the key dangling from his wrist.

"You're part Cybertronian, like Gordon and me. We used the Cybertronian DNA to track you down," he said.

Grabbing the key in the corresponding hand, Harry held it just in front of the younger's chest.

Sensing the energy, two panels opened up on Samuel's chest, revealing where to put the key.

Harry placed it into the spot and shortly after, Samuel arched his back.

The blue and black techno-organic came to a stand and watched his younger brother transform thanks to the key.

Once Samuel was fully in his Cybertronian form, the key was plucked from his chest and placed around Harry's wrist.

Red eyes looked over the techno-organic on the ground.

He was mostly white, with a black patch on the armor on his upper chest, red armor on his thighs, red bits on his head, and a blue visor.

Samuel looked up at Harry.

"Best way to get you to see you're just like Gordon and I," Harry said.

It was then that Samuel stood up.

"Ready to see what you can do?"

Nodding, Samuel and Harry skated to the battlefield, where they joined in on the fight.

Somewhere during the fighting, they met up with Gordon, who was surprised to see Samuel's Cybertronian half.

"I see you told him the truth?" Gordon asked.

"More like showed him," Harry said as his hands transformed into twin guns.

"I didn't really have another choice. Besides, he would've found out soon enough."

Samuel pointed a hand at a Decepticon to warn the other two, but found his hand transformed into a gun.

At that, Samuel's eyes widened.

"Awesome!" He then aimed it at the Con, placing his other hand under the gun.

"Hey Decepticreep! Your driver's license just expired!" He screamed and shot a couple of energy bullets at the oncoming Decepticon at the same time as Harry and Gordon.

"You know what they say, carry on my wayward son," Harry said.

"There'll be peace when you are done," Gordon continued.

"Lay your weary head to rest," Samuel sung.

"Don't you cry no more," all three sang.

With one more shot from Gordon and Samuel and two from Harry, the Decepticon they were shooting at retreated, though not without hearing Samuel shout, "And make sure to tell your boss I'm not going anywhere!"

The three techno-organics look at each other and high five when their guns are put away.

Soon enough, the rest of the Decepticons retreated and the three Autobots that were fighting joined them, along with pacifist Beachcomber.

The blue and red mech got to Samuel's level.

"Sorry for making you pass out back there."

"Don't worry about it Smokescreen," Samuel said, removing his mask to reveal a huge smile.

"I needed to stop freaking out anyway."

"Who's the next one Springer?" Inferno asked via commlink.

"His name is Bialy Warszawski and he lives in Topeka, Kansas," Springer supplied.

The four bots transformed to vehicle mode as the techno-organics transformed to human form.

Harry climbed into Inferno's driver's seat, Gordon climbed onto Beachcomber in atv form, and Samuel climbed into Smokescreen's driver's seat.


	4. Bialy Warszawski

Bialy Warszawski lived with a family of Polish immigrants since he landed in their home before officially becoming part human.

As soon as one touched the figure that appeared to be made of liquid metal, the person was shocked and he came to be as a white-haired baby.

Of course, it was one of the parents that had touched him, not one of the four children with them.

When he was five years of age, another child was born.

And then another three years later.

Another was born a year after.

Two years later, Bialy couldn't think with all the kids in the house.

All in all, there was a total number of eight children, half of which were boys and the other half were girls.

Out of all of them, none were as violent or as messy as white haired and blue eyed Bialy.

He was always getting into trouble for causing fights.

Heck, he had even been suspended from school for it and even sent to Juvie a couple times.

Of all his siblings, he was the only one to grow up with English as his only language and he didn't have a Polish accent when speaking, which everyone found odd.

Then again, he wasn't exactly a normal child.

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Bialy walked home from school.

There was a bandage on his cheek, he has a black eye, a couple bruises on his arms, and a grumpy expression on his face.

He held his backpack straps in both hands and he held them tightly, as if his life depended on it.

As soon as he walked in the front door, his mother approached him.

"Bialy Warszawski," she said.

"I got a call from your school saying you were in another fight."

The young teen didn't say anything.

"Is it true?" Eleonora asked.

There was a silent nod from the white-haired male.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault mom!" Bialy exclaimed.

"He was being mean to another student!"

Eleonora noticed that he was missing a couple teeth.

"That doesn't give you the right to get in a fight with him. You'll never make friends that way," she said.

"Friends are overrated anyway," Bialy muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Eleonora said.

"Now come here. I have prepared a snack for you."

That made Bialy smile and follow his mother into the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" Jakub asked when he saw Bialy.

"Were you in another fight?"

Bialy nodded at that, glaring at the oldest of the siblings.

"What's it to you?"

* * *

Four years later, Bialy was in his junior year of high school.

Essentially, eleventh grade.

He may have a broken nose and a couple bandages on his face and arms, but he still went on with the school day.

Reason being is he had too many absences, too many detentions, and too many suspensions.

He didn't want his parents to be upset with him and he didn't want to be kicked out of school.

Through the years, no one outside his family wanted to be his friend.

Mostly because of all the fighting, as he has a reputation for it.

Gunmetal blue eyes looked when four vehicles stopped outside the school. An atv, a firetruck, a race car, and a tank.

Probably the most unusual group of cars ever.

Three were shown to having a person and one has a dog with them.

The one on the atv climbed off after his dog did and the ones in the firetruck and race car climbed out.

The three then stood in front of the vehicles in order by age.

Blue hair and red eyes, then black hair and orange eyes, lastly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Bialy Warszawski, am I right?" The blue haired male asked.

"What's it to you?" Bialy asked.

He was tempted to run, but he found his legs wouldn't work.

Luckily school had gotten out.

"We need you for something important," the blue haired male said as he stepped forward.

"My name is Harry Peake and these are my brothers Gordon Smith and Samuel Holt."

"Let me guess, you all have different fathers," Bialy said.

"Hey! I live with a lesbian couple and a little sister," Samuel said.

"And I have only one parent," Gordon told.

"And I'm from Canada," Harry said.

"Then were you all adopted or something?" Bialy asked.

Three sets of eyes look at each other before looking at Bialy.

"Something like that. And so were you," Harry told.

"We were from the same family. Same with the youngest that we're going to find when we're done here."

Bialy looked at Samuel with a smile.

"Oh yeah, so you know Sammy, in my house I have three brothers and four sisters. The four older siblings and my parents were immigrants from Poland. In fact, they'll be wondering where I am if I don't show up home soon."

"You can ride with me," Harry said.

"I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to see a firefighter gave you a ride home."

Bialy looked at Harry and looked him over.

"You're a firefighter?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Back in Canada I was. Up until I left when I found out I wasn't fully human."

"Same with me and being a 12th grader," Samuel said.

"Anyway, come on," Harry said and went to the firetruck, Bialy in tow.

Harry climbed into the driver's seat while Bialy climbed into the passenger seat, setting his backpack on the ground.

Both buckled up and Harry placed his hands on the steering wheel, a foot on the gas pedal.

Soon enough, they were on their way, Bialy directing Harry where to go.

Gordon and Samuel followed them, as well as the tank.

"You know, you'd get along just fine with someone I know. Both of you seem to like fighting," Harry said.

"Pull over here. My house is just across the street," Bialy told.

Harry did just so and Bialy climbed out, grabbing his backpack in the process.

The blue haired male got out as well and went with Bialy to the front door.

"Why are you still here?" Bialy asked.

"Like I said earlier, we need you for something important," Harry said.

The front door of the house Bialy lives in opened and there stood Eleonora.

"Bialy, did you get into another fight at school?" She asked.

"What of it?" Bialy asked.

"I didn't get detention or suspension like I have previous times. All that really happened was someone broke my nose and gave me a couple scratches."

A sigh escaped Eleonora as she got a hold of him by the ear when he came close to her.

"Ah, hey! Be careful!" Bialy said.

It was then that she noticed Harry giving her a weird look and let go of Bialy.

Two other figures joined Harry, black haired Gordon and brunet Samuel.

"I see you made friends," Eleonora said as she let them in when Bialy was already inside and in the kitchen.

"They're not my friends. They're just some guys I met after school."

"He sure is a nice one," Harry said sarcastically and looked at Eleonora.

"He's been like that since he could walk," Eleonora told.

"Always the guy of action."

"Just like someone I know," Harry said.

"I think they might get along if he gave it a chance."

Eleonora shrugged.

"Eh, no one's really wanted to be a friend of his because he's always getting into fights and into trouble. He's even been to Juvie because of it."

"Stop talking about it," Bialy said with a growl.

There was a moment of silence as Harry looked from Bialy to Eleonora and back to Bialy again.

"I'd like to be his friend."

Everything became so silent, one could swear they'd hear a pin drop.

Big, gunmetal blue eyes of Bialy stared straight at Harry in surprise.

No one in the family could believe what they heard.

"Did I... Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked.

"N-no," Bialy said.

"You're the first person wanting to be my friend in the history of forever."

The white-haired male looks like he might start crying.

All of a sudden, Bialy hugged Harry and refused to let go, resting his head on the older male.

Harry smiled and chuckled a bit, placing a hand on Bialy's head.

"Maybe now you'll not start fights?" Harry asked.

"Like that's going to happen. I'm a street brawler at heart," Bialy said and rolled his eyes, still hugging Harry.

"If I didn't know any better, you two could practically be brothers," Eleonora said.

"We are," Harry admitted.

"Gordon, Samuel, and I are his real brothers, as well as another one younger than him."

Bialy then hugged Harry tighter than he already was.

"You're lying," Bialy said.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope. I'm afraid nod. Medic record says so."

Bialy buried his face in Harry's chest and mumbled something incoherent.

"Let's get out of here," Samuel said.

"Will you ever come back?" Eleonora asked.

"We have no idea," Gordon said.

"If we do, you'll know."

"It's not like when I left," Harry said.

"Said I was leaving to find the Autobots and I never went back to Ottawa."

"You're from Canada?" Eleonora asked.

"Oui," Harry said.

"I think we should be taking our leave," Gordon said.

Harry then picked up Bialy bridal style.

"We'll see you at some point in the future Mrs. Eleonora," he said.

Bialy kept his face buried in Harry's chest so no one would see how reddened it had become.

Turning on his heels, Harry led the way out with Gordon and Samuel at his heels.

"Did you really have to do that?" Bialy asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Pick me up," Bialy said.

"You seemed content burying your face in my chest, so why not?" Harry asked.

"Besides, you weren't letting go anytime soon."

"It's not my fault you're warm and comfortable big brother," Bialy said.

A soft chuckle escaped Harry.

"If you say so."

The one question that ran through his mind is why they only called him big brother.

Was it because he's the oldest of all of them?

Gordon was actually understandable, but the other two were unknown.

Not that he seemed to mind.

He actually liked being called big brother.

Made him feel special.

Once at the firetruck, Harry managed to open the door and set Bialy inside.

Gordon climbed on the atv and Samuel climbed inside the race car.

Going to the driver's side, Harry opened the door and climbed in.

Samuel, Bialy, and Harry buckled up.

Next thing the blue haired male knew, Bialy was leaning against him.

"Getting comfy?" Harry asked, ghost of a smile on his face.

"Already am," Bialy said.

"How tall are you by the way?" He asked when they were on the road.

"As you Americans would say, I'm almost seven foot," Harry said.

Bialy's eyes widened at that.

"You're tall."

"Tallest in Ottawa."

 _Big brother, when will we tell him the truth?_ Samuel asked through their private comm.

 _Don't worry, we'll tell him soon_ Harry sent.

* * *

Blue eyes looked around the area.

"Why are we here exactly?" Bialy asked.

"Because there's something we want to show you," Harry said.

The white-haired male looked at the other three to see them standing in front of four gigantic robots.

Upon seeing them, Bialy's eyes widened.

"What..."

"We're the Autobots," the red firebot said, getting to their level.

"I'm Inferno. These are three of my teammates."

Inferno indicated the dark red mech.

"Warpath."

Then to the white and blue mech.

"Beachcomber."

Then to the blue and red mech.

"And Smokescreen. Springer is back at our ship, which is apparently in Canada."

"Canananadia," Harry said randomly, smiling the entire time.

"Anyway... As Harry mentioned earlier, we need your help."

"With what?" Bialy asked.

"Fighting the evil Decepticons," Warpath said.

"Count me in," Bialy said without anything else being said.

"That was fast," Smokescreen said.

"I'm a dirty, underhanded streetbrawler at heart," Bialy told.

"If fighting is involved, heck yeah I'm going to jump at the chance to join in."

"My kind of mech," Warpath said.

Beachcomber just shuttered.

"Oh yeah, that's not the only thing we wanted to show you," Gordon said with a smile.

Bialy looked quizzically at his three older brothers.

All three are smiling.

Next thing the white-haired male knew, Harry, Gordon, and Samuel transformed into their Cybertronian forms.

Blue eyes of Bialy widened at that.

"Do you think I have one of those forms?" Bialy asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"That's what we're going to find out in a matter of time," Samuel told.

"Sweetness," Bialy said, nodding a bit.

No less than a day later, there was warnings for an oncoming tornado that no one saw coming.

People did try to get out of the city as fast as they could.

Harry and Bialy had gone back to the house of the latter to warn them and help get them out of Topeka while they still could.

"What about you guys?" Eleonora asked.

"We're sticking around to help anyone in need," Harry said as he transformed to Cybertronian mode.

"You and your family just get out of here as fast as you can."

Eleonora did seem surprised to see Harry's Cybertronian form, but nodded at his request.

"Ok Inferno, you're ready to go."

And with that, the firetruck was on his way out of the city.

Beachcomber, Warpath, Smokescreen, Gordon, and Samuel were all helping clear the city of its citizens.

Bialy and Harry charged into one of the houses to get the family out.

"Who are you?" The father asked.

"Your saviors," Harry said.

"You guys need to leave before the tornado hits the city. Almost the entire city has been evacuated thanks to our brothers and friends."

The sound of winds picking up made Bialy's ears perk and blue eyes look at Harry.

"Big brother, I think it's nearing. I can hear it from here."

"We don't have time," Harry urged.

"Come on!"

At that, the family went with Harry and Bialy.

The blue and black techno-organic picked up the little girl when she tripped and carried her outside, where they met up with Warpath.

However, on the way out, something struck Bialy's shoulder, tearing clothing and ripping skin off his shoulder to reveal circuitry.

"Gah!" He exclaimed.

Shortly after, he found himself being lifted off the ground.

"Big brother!" Bialy called out.

Harry whirled around after handing the girl over to her family to see Bialy desperately trying to get back on the ground.

He also noticed the sparking circuitry on Bialy's shoulder.

"Catch!" Harry yelled after tearing off his bracelet and throwing it to the younger.

Bialy caught it and held the key in both hands.

Two panels opened on his chest and the key was jammed into the center spot.

Blue eyes widened when the white-haired male found himself transforming.

At that point, Gordon, Samuel, Beachcomber, Smokescreen, and Inferno joined Harry to see Bialy in the air using what looked like helicopter rotors to quite literally make his way back to where they are.

"Seems we got a flier," Samuel said, holding onto Smokescreen so he wouldn't fly off.

Gordon was holding onto Beachcomber and Mary's collar.

"Yeah we do," Harry said and held onto Inferno.

When close enough, both Harry and Bialy held out a hand and reached for the other.

As soon as Harry got a grip of Bialy's wrist, he pulled the younger close and held on to the red and white techno-organic with a blue mask close to his body's do wrapped an arm around him.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry shouted over the wind.

"Everyone's been evacuated?" Inferno asked when they were on their way.

"Warpath took the last of them out of the city," Harry shouted.

"Good."

Even when they were outside the city, they kept going because they didn't want to be in the path of the tornado.

Red eyes look at Bialy after Harry's head transformed to human form.

"So, Bialy, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Bialy smiled up at his blue haired brother.

"I love it!" He exclaimed.

"Where to next Springer?" Inferno asked via comm.

"Portland, Oregon," Springer said.

"I know where that is!" Samuel said.

"Where in this country don't you know where everything is Streetwise?" Gordon asked.


End file.
